reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Bai Ning Bing
'- Formerly -' }} |fang_yuan/gupermanent_gu = '- Currently -' '- Formerly -' }} |gu = '- Currently -' '- Formerly -' }} |gu_killer_move = |aptitude = *A (Original) *A (Yin Gu's Effect From The Yin Yang Rotation Gu)(Formerly) *A+ (Northern Dark Ice Soul Physique)(Everlasting Gu's Effect)(Fomerly) *A+ (Northern Dark Ice Soul Physique)(Currently) |aperture_limit = *99% (Original) *90% (Northern Dark Ice Soul Physique)(Yin Gu's Effect From The Yin Yang Rotation Gu)(Formerly) *100% (Northern Dark Ice Soul Physique)(Everlasting Gu's Effect)(Formerly) *100% (Northern Dark Ice Soul Physique)(Currently) |first = Chapter 1 (Mention) Chapter 131 (Actual) }} Bai Ning Bing was an extreme physique Gu Immortal of Southern Border. He's currently involved with the Shadow Sect. Appearance Volume 1 Bai Ning Bing was a young man in white clothing, when his eyes look at people, its like eyes that looked at the common life, the world with indifference. The high and mighty iris, hiding an unbelievable pride that mortals cannot comprehend. End of Volume 1 till Volume 3 Same as before, but +1 at chest, +69 at new look. Volume 4 -9000 back to original looks. Volume 5 The Yin Gu's effect Bai Ning Bing was dressed in white clothes, her silvery hair was shiny, like a tassel, it extended to her waist, her deep blue eyes were clear like a lake, they were calm and peaceful, her skin was pale like snow, her face was cold and aloof, and her unparalleled beauty could not be concealed. The Phantom Aperture Same as above, but he has a adam’s apple, his body was tall than in his female state, his chest was muscular male chest, his face was sharp dagger-like. Dragonman - Dragon Lady Bai Ning Bing was expressionless, her skin was white as snow, her facial features were even more distinct, her beauty had surpassed her former female state. Her pale blue dragon eyes were emitting a cold aura. * Bai Ning Bing was dressed in white, and had an extremely graceful figure. Bright silver hair flowed down to her waist. Her pale blue dragon eyes emitting a cold aura to the outside world. Her skin was white as snow, her expression was cold, and with an unparalleled appearance. The more eye-catching part was the pair of small and cute red dragon horns that were growing on her forehead.Chapter 1384 Personality Bai Ning Bing taught himself that loneliness is the deepest darkness and the light of kinship is just a facade. Even if he had the ability, for him, it doesn't matter much. Even if his kinship was about to die, he would not do something as boring as to save it or care about it. Volume 1 (Chapter 1 ~ 199) Part 1 Bai Ning Bing was officially adopted by the Bai Clan leader. He was Qing Mao Mountain’s number one genius, the symbol of Bai Clan’s rise. Killing a Rank 3 clan elder at Rank 2, and at young age he already reached Rank 3, a crucial person capable of changing the entire power distribution of Qing Mao Mountain. Part 2 After Bai Ning Bing first met with Fang Yuan, he feels he no longer have bored in himself, and wanted to play with Fang Yuan. But he was a half-baked person, who didn't see world enough. And almost getting kill by Fang Yuan. In the end of volume 1, Bai Ning Bing was threatened by Fang Yuan, if he wants Yang Gu he have to accept his agreement. Bai Ning Bing agreed, and went adventure together with Fang Yuan. (Note : there's a lot more, this is only short version with filter, if you are new reader, experience it yourself in volume 1 without spoilers, it's so good) Volume 2 (Chapter 200 ~ 405) Bai Ning Bing and Fang Yuan were always together because of their deal about the Yang Gu. She had to protect him since his cultivation fell and he was no longer able to survive by himself. This adventure helped her learn more about the world and how vicious and scheming Fang Yuan is. They became famous at Shang Clan City thanks to their ascension in the arena, and people began calling them "Black And White Twin Demons". They helped Shang Xin Ci into becoming one of the young masters of Shang Clan. After leaving Shang Clan City they went to San Cha Mountain to get the Three Kings Inheritance. They killed a lot of Gu Masters there and became recognised as the new rising stars of the demonic path. Around the end of Volume 2, Bai Ning Bing betrayed Fang Yuan after beginning scheming in the dark against him at Shang Clan City. She was almost able to capture him thanks to the help of Tie Ruo Nan and other members of the Tie Clan but Fang Yuan used his Spring Autumn Cicada and managed to change his fate, allowing him to escape Southern Border after refining the Fixed Immortal Travel Gu and immediately travel to the Central Continent. Volume 3 (Chapter 406 ~ 649) Bai Ning Bing only appeared in one chapter in Volume 3. After Fang Yuan left Southern Border, Bai Ning Bing automatic become a scapegoat, because he was involved with Fang Yuan. People from Southern Border are looking for him after what happenned in Ba Gui Blessed Land / Three Kings Blessed Land. While he escaping, he met with Old Man Yan Shi, and later he was taken care by Old Man Yan Shi. Bai Ning Bing's aperture no longer problem for him, with the help of Everlasting Gu from Old Man Yan Shi, Bai Ning Bing was saved from having overload of extreme physique. Volume 4 (Chapter 650 ~ 1021) Bai Ning Bing didn't appeared much in Volume 4, only 2 or 3 chapters. During his stay with Old Man Yan Shi, he was nurtured by Old Man Yan Shi in cultivation. Thus, he become an false Gu Immortal, not only that, Old Man Yan Shi also help him get rid of Yin Gu's effect and became a man again. The real reason Old Man Yan Shi took care of him was because Fang Yuan's status as an Otherworldly Demon, since Bai Ning Bing was influenced by Fang Yuan, changing his fate, Bai Ning Bing become an escapee of fate. In other words, Bai Ning Bing is a person who has escaped from "Fate" and from a certain perspective, Bai Ning Bing could be said to have escaped the grasp of Heaven's Will as well. Old Man Yan Shi uses Bai Ning Bing as a pawn, only this kind of person is qualified to become Shadow Sect's puppet. Volume 5 (Chapter 1022 - 1967) Part 1 After the fall of Shadow Sect in the Yi Tian Mountain, the method on how Bai Ning Bing becoming an false Gu Immortal was disclosed. He is actually still a Mortal Gu Master, with his female body state, which has the intact of Yin Gu's effect. Although he was a Mortal Gu Master, he have the method to become an false Gu Immortal, this method was given to him by Shadow Sect, known as "Phantom Aperture", it was a method that allow his "mortal extreme physique aperture" to suppress the transformation path Dao Marks in him and revert to his male body, it can also allow his "mortal extreme physique aperture" to become a "false immortal aperture" and own Green Grape Immortal Essence. Part 2 After Bai Ning Bing knowing about a "Humans Alike Dragons Gu Refinement Method" from Bai Xiang Heavenly Spirit, how this Gu Refinement can turn someone into a Dragonman and remove all the information path alliance agreement, (which his biggest restraint between him and Shadow Sect), as well remove all transformation path Dao Marks, (which has the Yin Gu's effect in his body). He decide to take this method and experience it. With the help of Bai Xiang Heavenly Spirit, he eventually succeeded in the "Humans Alike Dragons Gu Refinement Method", but at same time he failed. He become a Dragonman, but the Yin Gu's effect, the transformation path Dao Marks was still affect his body, which turned him into a Dragon Lady. The success part, all the information path alliance agreement were removed. Cultivation Trivia * Bai Ning Bing did not drink wine, but only liked water (sweet mountain springwater). * (Note : Bai Ning Bing's age, in Chapter 1, it was stated "in just a short period of two years worth of training, he had already reached the level of a level three Gu Master." so Bai Ning Bing's age was older than Fang Yuan by 2 years, that mean he/she was 17 years old in chapter 1, because Awakening Ceremony Age is 15 years old) * According to Ying Wu Xie, Bai Ning Bing was the last bloodline descendant of Bai Xiang. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Bai Clan Category:Qing Mao Mountain Category:Gu Masters Category:Human Category:Ten Extreme Physiques Category:Shadow Sect